fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Ralph
Ralph (often called by his nickname "Crazy Ralph") was a character in the films Friday the 13th and Friday the 13th Part 2. A long time resident of Crystal Lake, Ralph was well known for drunkenly wandering around the town on his bicycle rambling about the death curse on Camp Crystal Lake. He is Jason Voorhees' 2nd victim. Biography After the drowning of Jason Voorhees at Camp Crystal Lake in 1957 and the murder of a pair of camp counselors on the campground a year afterward, Ralph became convinced the camp was cursed and began to warn the townsfolk to stay away from it, claiming God told him to ward others away from the accursed area. Due to his alcoholism, Ralph was largely ignored by his neighbors. Friday the 13th During one of his rants, Ralph would almost lose his life when he wandered onto the Flanahan farm in the middle of a stormy night, starling Jack Flanahan into almost blowing Ralph away with his shotgun. Before leaving Flanahan's farm, Ralph would claim to Jack that he alone knew what was going on under the lake. Friday the 13th: Hate-Kill-Repeat In 1979 when Steve Christy began repairing the rundown Camp Crystal Lake in preparation of its reopening, Ralph confronted the recently hired camp cook Annie Phillips and a trucker named Enos outside of the town diner, correctly assuming the two were going to Camp Crystal Lake. Ominously warning the pair that going to the camp would spell their doom, Ralph was shooed away by an annoyed Enos. When Enos and Annie drove off in Enos's truck, Ralph subsequently rode away on his bike to places unknown. Later, Ralph's wife, figuring he got lost, contacted Sergeant Tierney. Tierney ordered Officer Dorf to scout the area. Dorf went to Camp Crystal Lake where he was met by some counselors, and said that Ralph was wanted by the police, saying that when he is away from home for extended periods of time, he gets drunk, proselytizes to people (often frightening them), gets arrested by police, and then sent before the judge, who usually sentences Ralph to a week's imprisonment for drunk and disorderly conduct. Traveling to Camp Crystal Lake, Ralph sneaks into the kitchen and hid in the pantry, startling counselor Alice Hardy when she opened the pantry door and found him standing in the middle of the room. Giving his usual warning of the camp being cursed to Alice and her friends, Ralph took off on his bicycle. In 1984, five years after Pamela Voorhees went on a rampage at Camp Crystal Lake and killed Steve Christy and all his employees in cold blood with no remorse, except Alice Hardy, Ralph continued his doom saying, telling Jeff and Sandra Dier, a pair of teenagers traveling to the Packanack Lodge counselor training center near Camp Crystal Lake, to stay away from the lake, lest they be killed like the others from half a decade earlier. As always, Ralph's warnings fell on deaf ears. Despite his warnings to people to stay away from the area around Camp Crystal Lake even Ralph could not resist the temptation of being near it at times. Hours after his encounter with Jeff and Sandra, Ralph made his way to Paul Holt's training center, where he glimpsed Paul and Ginny Field in the midst of becoming intimate in one the cabins. Before he could reach Ginny and Paul's cabin, Ralph was killed by Jason Voorhees, who garrotes him against a tree with a piece of barbed wire. After killing Ralph in cold blood, Jason stuffed the doomsayer's corpse in a pantry in the counselor training center, where it was later found by Ginny Field. His corpse and the corpses of Scott, Sandra Dier, Vickie, Jeff, and Mark were found and taken away by police and paramedics while the corpses of Winslow and Terry weren't because they were in a shack with Alice Hardy's corpse and Pamela Voorhees' head and nobody found it. Legacy Ralph was the very first person ever to warn people about the dangers of being in or near Camp Crystal Lake after its 1958 closure but because his reputation was soured by drunkenness and presumed madness, nobody ever listened to him and his warnings. As it turned out, Ralph's warnings were right all along and as a result of people being around the accursed camp many lost their lives to the murders over the period of three bloody decades. He was the first doomsayer to be slain by Jason. He is also Jason's first known victim to be killed at Crystal Lake. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th'' (1980) *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) (Narrator, despite being dead) Comics *''Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale'' (2007) Novels *''Friday the 13th'' (1987) *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1988) Trivia *Kill Number: #12 of the franchise. *Jason Voorhees 3rd Victim. *He, along with Alice are one of the two characters to be killed off in the second film. References Category:Doomsayers Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Male victims Category:Deceased Males Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased on tree Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Murdered males Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased males Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Category:Slit in the Throat Category:Adults